


Cracktastic Muppets/DCU Fusion

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Muppet Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Digital Art, Doodles, Fanart, Fusion, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit the Frog as Superman, Miss Piggy as Lois Lane, Fozzie Bear as Jimmy Olson, and Gonzo as Nightwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracktastic Muppets/DCU Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Pencil sketch, some quick and sloppy coloring in GIMP
> 
> Betty discussed a story that somehow featured Clark identifying with Kermit the Frog, and I read that post (not the story though) and chatted a bit with Te about DC/Muppets fusion possibilities in the comments, and as a result I had the image of Superman!Kermit and Lois!Piggy stuck in my head. In case you're wondering why I cast Gonzo as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, there are several ways they resonate with each other (at least in my strange brain): Gonzo's history as a daredevil performance artist (granted [his colors](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Gonzo.jpg) aren't the same as the Flying Graysons', but still) and as stuntman, Gonzo's romance life, and that [in a world withouth Kermit](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_in_which_Kermit_was_Never_Born) Gonzo would have been become ["a depressed street performer that plays the guitar for a dancing brick"](http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Gonzo#Early_Life), and considering I cast Kermit as Superman, I find the parallels fitting. (I don't know if Dick would have become a depressed circus artist instead of staying a superhero without Clark exactly, but he wouldn't have been Nightwing as we know him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
